deadpoolfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool
Deadpool's insane presence in the Marvel comic universe has more recently been amplified by his portrayal by actor Ryan Reynolds in the film X-Men Origins: Wolverine, or the popularity of his own stand-alone video game, simply titled: Deadpool. It is said that Deadpool will be starring in his own movie titled Deadpool, again having Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool and the directors of Zombieland, set for a February 2016 release. Early Years Most of Deadpool's history is unknown to him, or anyone else for that matter, and even at times when telling a recount, he admits that he is unsure. This is demonstrated when he remembers a mother that died of cancer when he was five and also an abusive mother in his teenage years (possibly step mother). He also remembers an alchoholic father that abandoned him. The name "Wade Wilson" is known not to be his birth name. Deadpool remembers an upbringing. Little to nothing was known about Wade's early mercenary activities. What we do know is that he started in his late teenage years. At one point he was active in Tangier (wherever the heck that is), Morocco, where he romanced with a woman named Francie. Although when the relationship soured, Wade decided to travel throughout Asia leaving Francie behind. The Essential History: Childhood Wade was born June 13, 1969 in Bexley, Ohio and grew up in Blue Island, Illinois. His mother died of cancer while he was young and his father (who was in prison for 50 years, then died) was physically abusive. In his early teenage years, Wade was having sexual intercourse with his 12 year old girlfriend. (Possibly to spite his father.) However one night while drinking with his friends, his father attempted to take him out of the club. One of his friends stole Wade's Fathers handgun and killed him. Following a brief stint of military service, Wade began his mercenary career while still in his late teens. Accepting assassination jobs only against those whom he felt deserved death, he made a habit of using plastic surgery and technology to take on a new identity whenever he failed an assignment. So Wade Wilson was followed More on Marvel.com: http://marvel.com/universe/Deadpool_(Wade_Wilson)#ixzz2XNuoFw60 . It is revealed that he was a fair haired youth, who was as cocky as ever, saying anything to get the ladies. A bully sneaks up and pantses him revealing the pink undergarments of his mother. He later reveals that it was laundry day and as he was out of clean clothes he was made to wear his mother's. This revealed in the Deadpool team-up issue #894 The Punisher. Ninja Training? In the Team-up issue, featuring Iron Fist, Wade was interviewed as an assassin and implies that he might have been trained as a ninja in his early years as a mercenary. This seems unlikely, seeing as he is loud, conspicuous, and not very ninja like at all. However, this could be an effect of his insanity. (Side-note: Deadpool is a couch-potato with a loose grip on reality, and may consider watching Anime and Kung-Fu movies as training. Though, his sword skills may show some credibility to this statement) On the other hand, during his video game is a segment where he sneaks through a room silently killing henchmen, implying that he does have somewhat ninja stealth "skills", but could just choose not to use them. The Weapon X Program A minor mercenary by the name of Wade Winston Wilson, one day was diagnosed with a major cancer force assaulting his sexy bod. Desperate for a cure, he volunteered for the excruciating procedure that is, Weapon X. (The same surgery Captain America and Wolverine went through to get their powers.) The procedure would essentially graft the DNA of Wolverine that contained the healing factor to Wade's own body cells. Unfortunately his cancer was also granted the power of regeneration, causing it to be at constant battle with his regular cells. It is this power that has allowed him to survive most of his battles/assassinations. Powers and Abilities: Well, to add a little intimidation here, why don't we go over my arsenal a little first? Shall we? I am armed with arguably the most influential, yet overused power in the Marvel Universe, and yes, you guessed it, the healing factor! Just like Wolverine, Sabretooth, or the Hulk, my body regrows lost or damaged tissue at rates way faster than ordinary humans or even animals do. I can also re-attach severed limbs to my body, and they're just as good as new! ... Albeit sometimes this can be a little more difficult than a jigsaw puzzle, or so it seems... My healing factor also made me immune to most chemicals and toxins (except for tranquilizers and alcohol, if enough doses), as well as disease immunity. I also possess small arms such as SMGs and pistols, and often carry the trademark weapon of twin katana, adding a little "slice'n'dice" action to the mix. Don't bother thinking that you're faster than I am, because can you seriously match the speed of light? I didn't think so. I have a teleportation device on me, so I can check out your suspected hiding places in a few blinks of an eye, if I really wanted to... Hey! Bet you didn't know that I have super-strength! I can actually lift as much as 2 TONS! Did I mention that I am a master martial artist! I even beat Taskmaster in hand-to-hand combat before! (Via my improvised fighting style, which combines basic fighting and breakdancing!) I'm also a skilled linguist! (a dude that speaks different languages fluently) I speak Japanese, Spanish, Russian, and German! The most annoying part about life for me is the fact that whomever lives upstairs and writes my story somehow forces me to not ever tie my shoes. It seriously drives me off the wall, I wonder if the guys can also give me a vacation at some point... I mean seriously, some far off exotic place would be nice for a change every once in awhile! BUT NOOOOO..., I have to go to shame, and suffer everything from gunshot wounds to severed limbs, every single day of my life! But then again, that's possibly just the price of being an antihero. I also seem to be unique for now as a hero who seems to be aware of you. Yes that's you, someone outside of my frames of reference! I figure you're there from all the punishment, or lack of death that I seem to get, and you're being a real jerk to me sometimes. Try adding a few of those squishy cotton balls so that my words aren't spoken out loud for a change. Perhaps I'll be less annoying that way! Sometimes that fourth wall isn't all that hard to break. I'm kind of the smartest person in the comic universe. I have to thank the writers for giving me all the knowledge that I need. I wonder what is next to bad I can't tell the future. And remember, I don't look like that little twerp Spider-Man! idiots!... ... He totally copied my costume!... But still... I am repeatedly referred to as "Ninja Spider-Man"... Film I was portrayed in Marvel's 2009 film, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, by none other than Ryan Reynolds (keep this guy as my stand-in and give the lines to Bruce Campbell!). I start off as a member of a covert ops team of whom your guy, Wolverine (a.k.a my BFF!) is a part of, and disappear until I later resurface after some kick-ass plastic surgery, as... Weapon XI, a.k.a. "The Deadpool". Those guys gave me everything I could have dreamed of, retractable katana-like blades from my FREAKIN' HANDS (which is every mercenary's dream, duh!), laser vision from Cyclops (in case I need to superheat my tacos for "on-the-go" assasinations), teleportation from Wraith (in case cannot summon farts that can ultra-charge my particles that allow me to move my matter across the planet when I need to), and finally healing factor (which comes from yours truly). The only mistake that Stryker made was taking the skin from my BOOTYLICIOUS butt and covering my mouth with said skin. So many jokes and wisecracks would have been made that day if not for my surgical gag. Sorry for digressing guys (NOT!!). Anyways, Wolverine, who just arrived to kick Strykers be-hind, finally shows up, and does not expect me. (PLOT TWIST!) We then go into an amazing fight scene until a certain wet dog (Creed) decides to show up to defend wet dog #2 (Wolverine). I then even the totally unfair odds by teleporting up to a nearby cooling tower so they would get completly off balance (genius, right?!). We have an epic fight scene, one which i am winning (obviously...), when all of a sudden, the wettest dog gets lucky and chops my head off with his middle claw (which is technically a mutant middle finger). Age / 30s' (possibly) Birthday / June 13th 1969 Height: 6'2 Weight: 210 lbs Eye color: Brown Hair color: Brown/Blonde (depends) Wade is the star of his own game. Simply titled Deadpool, he is voiced by Nolan North, who returned to the character after voicing him in the animated film Hulk vs. Wolverine, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions and in'' Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3.'' North is also well known for his incredible voice work as Nathan Drake from the Uncharted series of games, and Desmond Miles from the Assassin's Creed video game series, just to name a few characters. Wade is an unlockable character in the video game ''Lego Marvel Superheros. ''He has his own side-quests, and Nolan North reprises his role yet again. Category:Characters Category:Anti Hero Category:Weapon X Category:CONTIRBUTE OTO SOSCIETY